Quest Gear
See Accessories given as Quest Rewards, Armor given as Quest Rewards, and Weapons given as Quest Rewards Some item rewards, in the order in which their quests can be obtained. Other rewards, not included here, can be obtained from the Beginner Quests, but after those, gear tends to not be included as rewards from Spiritual Cultivation quests. As level increases, gear rewards from quests are fewer and quests tend to become more numerous, although since the XP requirements for each level increase faster, quests become a smaller and smaller part of XP income. 20-29 * Necklaces, all with +1% XP: ☆☆Red Cloud Necklace, Phys Def 68, Strength +2/3; ☆☆Bael's Necklace, Evasion 43, Dex +2/3; ☆☆Bloody Chain of the Fallen, Elemental Def 68, Magic +2/3 - reward from a more than twenty-part quest chain starting at level 26-40: Lone Girl in the Wild * ☆Battle Helmet of Agility. +HP helm with physical defense. Level 29 quest chain: Yansheng's Missing, from Guard Chin at the west gate of Archosaur then > Find Some Clues from General Summer then > Winged Elf Tien - General Summer > Yansheng's Dog Tag > Find Yansheng > Wraith Yansheng - kill Yansheng, Hirudini Barbarian at the Mines west-northwest of Archosaur * ☆☆☆Heavy Cuisses of the Fallen, ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul (physical resistance), ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants (arcane, +2 MP recovery). Level 29 quest Hall of Deception-Kill Qingzi, the Secret Passage/FB 29 boss. Note that Tree Flute in six levels is much easier, for a better heavy armor reward 30-39 * ☆☆Heavy Cuisses of Blood, ☆☆Shinguards of Blood, ☆☆Krimson Secret Ring, reward from level 35 challenge quest "Tree Flute", Craftsman Wu Min, 522 644 40-49 * ☆Wraith Ring, Phys Attack 28 +11 ; ☆Pants of the Evil, Phys Def 53 +25, Elemental Def +475. Reward from "Wraiths' Main Force" level 40 quest, Soldier Feng - 637 831 . Arcane armor players who take the ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul as the reward from the Taoist for killing Qingzi will get the Pants of the Evil replacement for the ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants they would have gotten, two levels before that belt is replaced by the Sumerian Camp Belt, below. Alternatively, the Blue-green Pants have +2 power regeneration. Either item can be Decomposed to one Mirage Celestone for half the price to buy a Mirage, with sufficient skill in Tailor or Craftsman * ☆☆Heavy Helmet of Sinisterness, HP+110, Wood Resistance +167, HP +40. Or Elemental defense 104, Wood Resistance +61. Magic +2 or 3. Neither are must-haves, considering the task: to kill the Dismal Shade-level 40 quest * ☆☆War Vest of Royal Tombguard - light - Physical Defense 261, Elemental defense 405, Dexterity +2 or 3, Evasion +30; ☆☆Royal Tombguard's Brace - heavy wristguards - Physical +69, Strength +2 or 3. The task is impossible (killing Chin) and the rewards good at the level the quest is given-40. Help from a higher level can get this armor. There is no choice of a reward suitable for arcane armor wearers * Sumerian Camp Belt - Physical Resistance 99, +35. Reward from Quest Revenge level 42-60 quest, Sumor Camp Chief, 334 827. Blue quest, but in the Normal Quests section of quest utility * Swift Boots - Physical Resistance 39, Elemental Resistances 350. Reward from level 44-60 quest "More Victories" Tailor Yang - 369 760 * ☆☆Bow of the Goddess, Physical attack 305-565, Maximum Physical Attack +38, MP +110; a rare weapon reward, and even more rarely, a bow. Or ☆Artemis' Belt, Evasion 73, Water Resistance +61, HP +30. Reward for killing Suzerix (46-60 quest:The Believer) - again an impossible task at 46. Note there is another, later quest in the same area, the reward from which is a debuff which makes it easier to kill Suzerix * ☆☆Devil Hunter's Sword, ☆☆Devil Hunter's Ring (Glaive) 290-434; level 48-60 quest: Town of Arrivals, in the far western namesake town, from Blacksmith Teng 117 640. Virridis Stormhorn must be killed * ☆☆Wand of the Red Dragon (Pataka) 253-470, ☆☆Krimson Drake Belt, Elemental defense +123; Level 48-60 quest Skull Mountain Invader; Sundown Town Elder - 127 589. Jewelscalen must be killed 50-59 * ☆☆Raging Lion Claws (dual axes), ☆☆Greaves of Lion's Rage (heavy), ☆☆Boots of Lion's Rage (light); Monster Hunt, level 53+ quest. Third part of a quest chain; first and second are Underground Attack and then Demonic Feligar, both from the Celestial Elder * ☆Cuisses of the Soul Hunter, heavy; no light or arcane rewards, meaning you might 'Get Estranged' from other party members if you ask them to do this quest for you and do not reciprocate. Level 55-65. Quest prerequisite is Ex-cons * ☆Howling Sleeves of Daybreak (arcane). Level 55+ quest chain: Outcast -Hsun the Elder - 707 908 > Tusk Town Criminals > Hsun and Friends - Priest of Tusk Town - 448 340 > Mysterywood Fruit - Merchant Chiang - 459 342 (quest recipient must get own kills on Gilded Princesses to get Fruit; deliver the Fruit to 'Qinghua, Maker of Lightning' inside the Valley of Disaster aka FB 59, 416 537) > Tusk Town Crisis > Home - Priest of Tusk Town * ☆☆Smogg's Ring, ☆☆Deep Ocean Ring. Dragon of the Depths, 55-65. Count Misfortune, 665 969. The level 50 ☆☆Attendance Signet * Good from the PW Teacher is +80 -many points better than the quest rings- and almost free * ☆☆Skywalker Armor (light), ☆☆Skywalker Vambraces (heavy). No arcane reward. Level 58+ quest Heaven's Trial-pick up the element tokens in Valley of Disaster-FB59. King's Feast Chief - 465 431 60-69 * Robe of Serpent Lord - Physical Defense +99, Elemental defense +890, Wood Resistance +255, MP +130. Belt of the Viper King, Elemental defense 152, Wood 109, Magic +3/4. Rewards of level 60 quest Viperon Elite, Count Misfortune - 665 969 * ☆☆Mystic Boots of the Watcher arcane, ☆☆Giant Ape Armor heay body, The Lone Guardian, 61-90, Savage Native - 471 332. Subquests: Unexpected Awakening and Kill It Again * Necklace of Guts - Physical Resistance 159, HP +70. Or Lunar Skirt, Physical Defense 89 +45, Elemental Defense +795. Rewards from six-part level 66 quest chain "Conspiracy of Night"- Elder Huo - 538 417 70-79 * ☆☆Gown from the Cloud Forest (light), ☆☆Gloves from Cloud Forest (arcane). 77+ quests Avenger's Fury > Linus the Woeful - Lin Tsuchien - "Nightscream Island" 399 556 * ☆☆Ancient Capital Pendant (phys def 195 Necklace), ☆☆Ring of the Ancient Capital (mag attack +63). Level 77+ quest Pirates' Treasures - Liao Ying - Nightscream Island, 395 585 * ☆Bright Mirror Sword (physical), ☆Bodhi Sword (magic). Level 79+ quests beginning with Baffling -Elder Yuan - 649 560 80-89 * Messenger's Amulet? special event? * ☆Boots of Firebather (arcane). Level 83+ quest chain: A Special Stone > Another Stone-Good Old Chang - 129 757. Mr. Fang Fan > A Pool of Lava > Life in Soil > Torga Fang Fan - 125 731. * ☆☆Maxiskirt of Magic, ☆☆Mythic Demon Ring-72 Physical attack. Level 89+ quest Brimstone Pit, Master Li ● Sage Guide - 129 836 90-99 * ☆☆Heaven Robe of Ares. Level 99+ quest Seat of Torment - Messenger of Vacuity - Lothranis 422 578 * ☆☆Infinite Edge (magic sword) ☆☆Belt of the Boundless (phys def 248 necklace). Level 99+ quest Scavenging Box-Wu Ching - Momaganon 453 566 > The Headless's Soul - Wu Shang - Abaddon, 369 521 Category:Quests Category:Quest Rewards